


clear waters

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i felt so BAD for writing 5k worth of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: They don't need the Grail. They have each other, and that is enough.(An alternate happy ending to the previous fic I wrote)





	clear waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegreydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegreydreams/gifts).



_ “Let’s just run away like you promised we would once it ends. Let’s just go far away from here. I don’t care what happens on the quest, I just don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t know if Bors notices, I don’t know if Gawain notices, I don’t know if Arthur notices, I don’t know if anyone even wants to notice. But it doesn’t matter. There’s better ways to spread good through the world, and it’s just not like this. It shouldn’t have to be like this.” _

The sun’s light is pale and gray filtering into the room. Percival wakes up to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Galahad faces away from him in sleep, arms wrapped around a pillow. 

It has been two years since they left Camelot behind. They have their faith, but decided early on that perhaps simply finding the Grail was not enough, and that if they really did want to change the world that there more impactful ways to do it. For two years they have travelled far from their castle by the sea to see and change the world. 

His thoughts are cut off by the growling of his stomach and the promise of breakfast.

“Galahad,” he leans over, makes his voice quiet, “Wake up…”

He’s greeted by Galahad grunting and letting go of the pillow to pull him down.

“‘M tired,” he says. Maybe if his stomach wasn’t growling so loudly it would be hard to here Percival would say he wants to stay here, but there is also food to think about for the both of them.

He plants a kiss against Galahad’s forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks. Green eyes flutter open at the feel of Percival’s lips against his face, then Galahad darts in to pull Percival in and press their lips. It is soft and sweet and a little unsteady with sleepiness, but it is a kiss from Galahad all the same.

Percival pulls away, their foreheads touching. There is a moment where they do not speak and let the crashing of the ocean on the shore outside fill the otherwise silent room. Then Percival opens his mouth.

“I’m hungry,” he blurts out. Silence again. Then-

They burst out laughing. Galahad sits up and untangles himself from the bedcovers and Percival sits up with him.

“Alright. I’m only getting out of bed because there’s food,” Galahad says. He hugs Percival again and the two are engulfed in warmth. “Good morning.”

This is where they are now. Living together far away, travelling the world to dod what they can in the world and maybe do more than that. They have good morning kisses and time spent together, either at home in their castle or as they seek the world and see what sights it has to offer. 

And Percival wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i felt bad for writing 5k worth of angst and after eating candy at 1 am my brain decided to come up with this several hours later
> 
> also yes this is the fluff i promised i'd write hgfhfhh
> 
> thanks for reading! take care~


End file.
